In may construction business, I have noticed an increase in the use of interior shutters, but there is not one that has a security locking system adequate to repel an attempted break-in. This is primarily because of shutter design and inherent weakness of the hinged connections used in all currently produced shutter locking systems.
It was my intention to make a locking system for shutters that would be extremely strong, easy to operate, and operatable from the inside of the building.
After hours of research and experimentation, this was accomplished by building a frame in such a way that it will allow a horizontal member from inside the frame at the bottom to be slid up over the bottom of the vertical shutters simultaneously causing a top horizontal member to slide down out of the frame and over the top ends of the vertical shutter when the shutters are in a closed position. These horizontal sliding members serve the purpose of keeping the shutters from being pushed toward the inside of a building. On the opposite side of the shutter, horizontal members are permanently attached at the top and bottom of the opening to prevent the shutters from being pulled toward the outside of a building. A locking pin is inserted through the side of the frame and into one of the sliding vertical members to create an obstruction to the moving parts connected to the top and bottom horizontal sliding members to prevent them from being jimmied open when in the locked position.